They Are What?
by Athletic All-Star
Summary: The team was in the middle of a training session when suddenly 17 kids came out of no where and fell in the middle of the training room, but who are they and how did they get there? Less than what they know not far away 17 more kids fell from out of nowhere. What have they gotten themselves into? WARNING: It is future kids, don't like OCs don't read.
1. The Arrival

They Are What?!  
Chapter 1  
The Arrivals  
A/N: Okay, so it is a little ahead of schedule than planned. I just really had a suckish day. :( Okay besides my social life, I am working on Chapter 4 of 'Who Is He?' Should be up by the end of the week, or that is what I have planned. I do not own DC Comics, Batman, Young Justice, etc. I do own some of the kids.

###

The team had a mission a couple days ago and it didn't go so well. So in punishment of that, Batman has required training for 4 days a week, for a couple months, consisting of stealth, strength, hand-to-hand combat, and mental training. While the team was training with hand-to-hand combat there was a bright light, blinding everyone, once the light faded there was 17 kids on the floor. After a couple groans came from the group.

"Get off of me West!" one yelled from the group.

"Sorry Rob." The boy named 'West' stood up, dusting himself off. Once done, he looked at the current Team, his masked eyes growing wide. "Hey, uh, Robin; you might want to look at this." Robin glared at him while getting off the ground looking away from West to looks at the team.

"Well, shit." Robin muttered.

"Swear jar!" 'West' said while 'Rob' glared at him again, jabbing his elbow into West's side. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Do you want to explain?" Black Canary asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Uh... Speedy, Black Arrow, you might want to get up now." West said while the two got off the floor.

"What Arrow?" A girl in a black outfit with black hood, black boots, black mask, and black quiver, asked looking up, her eyes widening. "Oh, uh... Yes?" she asked to Black Canary

"Want to explain why you are here?" Black Canary asked

"Oh. Well, to be honest we don't know. There was just an explosion and here we are." the girl said as everyone else got up.

"Well, I need to call the League, stay there. Team, watch them so they don't leave." Black Canary said as she left the room.

"Sooo... umm nice weather we are having?" Arrow said smiling, earning a couple glares from both crowds. "Never mind."

"Aw. It's okay, Arrow." A girl in a white uniform and red streaks going down both sides with red pigtails, and goggles.  
Just as she said the last word, the whole league came in causing some of the kids to go wide eyed and jaws dropped.

"Start talking." Batman said glaring at the kids, some not fazed at the threat.

"My name is Arrow." said the boy in a green outfit, black boots, green quiver, green good, green mask, and a lightning bolt badge on both arms.

"Impulse." said the girl with red pigtails.

"Black Arrow." said the girl with the black outfit

"Speedy." said a boy in the original speedy costume except it is black.

"Superboy." A boy with the same Superman outfit except the cape and instead has a leather jacket.

"Wondergirl." A girl said with the same outfit Cassie wore with longer sleeves and has the 'S' symbol on both sides of shirt.

"Supergirl." A girl said with black skirt, leggings, and black tank top with the famous 'S' symbol.

"Martian" A green boy said that has black pant, black t-shirt, with red 'X' symbol, and the 'S' symbol on his sleeve.

"Aqualad." An Atlantian boy said with the original Aqualad uniform, but black and gray.

"Starbolt." An Atlantian girl said with black skirt, black leggings, with pink t-shirt that looks like Aqualad's.

"Arsenal." A boy says with red pants, black boots, red shirt, black mask, and black quiver.

"Cheshire Cat." A girl with original speedy costume, plus a katanna.

"Zatara II." A boy said with black tux, black pants, black hat, white gloves, utility belt, and black mask.

"Blue Jay." A girl said with blue skirt, black leggings, blue t-shirt with a black bird, black utility belt, black boots, and black mask.

"Black Bat." a boy said with a version of a robin suit, except all black and instead of the 'R' it is a black bat.

"Catgirl." A girl with black skirt, black leggings, black t-shirt, with leather jacket, black utility belt, and black mask. What was different about her was that there was a couple streaks of white in her hair.

The League turned to the last child in wait for reply, but received no reply. Catgirl scoffed and nudged him in the side.

"Tt, Robin, obviously." The boy said that had black mask, black pants, robin vest, black utility belt, green gloves, green boots, and a hood on his cape./p

"Well, that's a mouthful. Hey, Green, which one do you think is yours?" Flash laughed. When Arrow choked on air, Flash laughed even harder.

"What?!" Green Arrow asked gasping

"Well it is kind of obvious that at least one of them is yours. I mean come on, 5 of them have bow and arrows." Flash pointed out.

"Who says they are ours?" Green Arrow asked "What is they are apart of the enemy? Don't you think it is a little odd that there is a girl named ' _CHESHIRE_ CAT' with a katanna and a girl named 'CATGIRL' oddly sounds like Catwoman."At those words the whole group glared and Black Bat stood in front of Catgirl.

"That may be so, but what about the other names? Like Superboy, Supergirl, Wondergirl, and Robin?" Batman said glaring at Arrow. "If the so called 'Catgirl' and 'Cheshire Cat' were bad, don't you think that the group would be attacking them and not defending them?" Arrow looked back at the group and saw the group still glaring and standing in front of the two girls.  
"Point taken. I'm sorry for misjudging you." Green Arrow said looking at the group while they stopped glaring and some nodding.

"Now that begs the question, whose are they?" Wonder woman asked

"Well, just by their 'hero' names, it is kind of obvious, but is it by blood or by law?" Batman asked

"Before you get into the guessing games." Impulse started

"We didn't come alone." Robin said glaring

###

"Where are we?" A girl asked

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are at the old Mount Justice.

###

A/N: Sorry for the technical difficulties, I have finished Chapter 2. I checked and it also has the difficulties, shouldn't take me long. Will have it up when finished.


	2. What have we gotten ourselves into?

Chapter 2  
What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?  
###

"Wait, what? Mount Justice, but it was blown up years ago. How?" A boy asked then there was hysterical laughter.

"Boys, boys, you would never understand, because your brains are the size of a peanut." a girl said

"We are in the past." One of the boys said rolling his eyes.

"Good job, Lexie, you can actually think with the brain." the same girl said.

"Don't call me that." he said glaring at the girl. "Now the only thing we need to do is get off this dust rock and to the legion."

"And how do you plan on that?" a boy asked

"Simple we steal a jet." 'Lexie' said looking at Mount Justice.

###

"What do you mean you aren't the only ones?" Batman asked

"Meaning the villains of our time came here." Robin said

"Like the Joker?" Green Arrow asked

"What? NO! I wish it was him, but it is worse. You guys aren't the only ones to have kids in the future." Robin glared.

Suddenly the alarms went off. "Intruder alert: location: Hanger." the computers announced. Everyone sprung into action running towards the hanger. When they got there it was too late.

"Bye, bye, Justice Dweebs." a girl said as she laughed before the latch closed and they disappeared into the night sky. Robin started to walk back to the training room starting up his wrist computer.

Looking back at Robin leaving Catgirl spoke up. "You put a tracking chip on the jet, didn't you?" she asked smiling, all she got was silence. "I'll take that as a yes." she started to catch up with Robin.

Once everyone got back to the training room, the League turned back to the kids. "What are your real names?" Superman asked. The group looked at each other whether they should tell or not.

"We don't want to ruin the time stream-." Robin started

"I could erase their memories before we go back." Zatara II said while Robin growled under his breathe.

"Fine." Robin said some of the kids cheered either walking/running/flying to their parents.

### Wondergirl's P.O.V

As my brother and I flew to our parents, they were shocked not only for us, but because they had kids together. "Hey Mom, hey Dad." I smiled as I gave them a hug. "My name is Christine," as I grab my brother and put my arm around his shoulder, "and this is Cody." I smiled.

"What are your ages?" Mom asked

"I am 9." I said

"14." Cody said and then I feel my legs leave the ground, I look up to see my dad hugging me, and mom hugging Chris.

### Speedy's P.O.V

"Mother, Father." I nod to both of them, while my sister just jumps into their arms.

"My name's Jackie, his is James." Jackie says "Oh, we are twins by the way."

"I am the older one." I said as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Only by a couple minutes." Jackie said

"Still older than you." I smile then she gasps which makes the three of us look at her, Mom and Dad look at her with worry.

"The beast smiles." she said as they started to laugh.

"Haha, very funny." I said with a twitch of a smile.

### Martian's P.O.V

As we make our way to our parents, my sister looks at me worriedly. "What is it sis?" I ask.

"What if they don't accept us? she asked looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"Non-sense, do they love us in the future?" I asked

"Yes, but-" she starts

"But nothing, they are going to love-" Suddenly my chest feels like is about to explode, looking up I see my mom.

"You are so adorable!" My mom says as I try to look for my sister she is no where to be found.

"Looking for this?" I look forward to see Dad holding my sister, her sadness that was there a couple minutes ago was gone.

"So, you want to tell us your names?" Mom asked us.

"Mark, and my sister is Clair." I responded.

"I am 7, and Mark is 12." Clair added as we got into a group hug.

### Impulse P.O.V

As Arrow and I run to our parents they were really shocked, and I mean really really shocked. Dad almost passed out but Mom kept him from doing so.

"So, you both have my speed?" Wally asked

"Yep, but Arrow here, he got the speed but not that much." I said

"Anyway, my name is Jai, and this is my sister Irey." my brother said.

"We are twins!" I said at that my dad passed out. "Tag!" as I tagged my brother and ran off.

"Hey! No fair!" I heard my brother yell in the background.

### Aqualad's P.O.V

"Hey, Dad." I said.

"Hi, Mom!" my sister chirped.

"Do you want to tell us your names and ages?"

"My name is Kate and I am 8." My sister said

"Ryan and I am 13." I said then suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" Jai said and then there was a ' _swoosh_ '

"Excuse me." I say as I bow my head and run off to catch my next victim.

### Cheshire Cat P.O.V

"Don't tell me you're-" Dad started before my brother interrupted.

"Surprise!" my brother said smiling leaning against me when I shrugged him off. "Well, my name is Josh, and this is Lian, she is like Mom." Josh said whispering the last part.

"Tag you're it, _no_ tag backs!" I look back to see Ryan running away. I growled taking out my katanna and walked to get a certain bat.

### Blue Jay's P.O.V

I run trying to get to Dad and Mom as Zatara runs after me, I giggled at him, then I suddenly run into strong arms, I look up and see. "Daddy!" I said hugging back. As I look back I see my brother in mom's arms.

"My name is Penny, and I am 7. My brother is Giovanni and he is 13." I said as I took off my mask to show light blue eyes that could make all fights end.

### Catgirl's P.O.V.

"So, Dami, any news about them?" I asked as I looked at his wrist computer.

"No." Robin glared at the screen then he saw a reflection walking towards us. The three of us turn to see the Bat himself.

"Daddy!" Black Bat said as he ran into his arms.

"Any news about your friends from the future?" Batman asked as he picked Black Bat up.

"No, they are still flying." Robin said.

"Care to tell me your names?" Batman asked the three of us.

"My name is Daniel!" Black Bat exclaimed.

"Martha, and he is Damian." I said as I put my arm around his shoulder as he glared at me. Batman nodded.

"So, all of you are Selina's?" he asked

"Not all of us." I said as I looked at Damian. "He is still our brother though."

"Could you tell me about what happened?" Dad asked me.

My eyes grew wide of what he meant, I nod. "2 years ago, a year after Dami came into our lives we went on a mission, Mom stayed him with Daniel. We were facing against Joker, Harley, and their 2 demons they call children. We were at Ace's chemicals factory and they created an explosion and sadly, I didn't make it. Luckily, 5 months later I came back by Ras. Him saying it was 'the wrong time and place'." I said at the corner of my eye I see Damian flinch at the name.

Dad nodded "Can you tell me how you got to this time?" He asked. I looked at Damian asking who should tell him. When Dami stood forward, I nodded and started to go toward my best friend.

### Damian's P.O.V

When I saw my 'sister' walk away, I looked up to my father's cowled face. "On January 12, we picked up an anomaly at Happy Harbor." I said 'at the destroyed Mount Justice wreckage, but I wasn't going to tell him that.' "When the team and I got there we weren't alone; the next generation of villains were there. We were about to fight, but then there was a loud bang, and then darkness. Now we are here, while the villains are out finding their parents, I assume. If they team up, there is no telling who will win or lose."

"Do you know any of them and their parents?" Batman asked already knowing the answer.

"Tt, of course I do." I said confidently.

"Good, because the league is waiting." Father said and I nodded. As we started to walk toward the center of the room, everyone looked at me, waiting.

Alright, lets begin." I said briefly.

###

I will be working on Chapter 3 once I get this up, but all matters aside, if there is technical difficulties where the computer codes pop up. I'd rather be called out for it by someone, than couple months later I look at my chapters, see the codes and be like 'Oh shit, this has been up for months and people could be missing crucial details.' If it seems slow right now, trust me it will get really actiony, I guess you could say.


	3. Madness

Chapter 3

Madness

### Damian's P.O.V

"We assume 17 others from ages 8 to 16 came to this time with us." I said looking at my team. Some of them became angry, wide eyed, and others I couldn't quite put my on. "They are the second generation of super villains. So let us begin, Jokester AKA Jess and Jester AKA Andy; son and daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn. Next we have Elizabeth AKA Rosebud and Jackson AKA Thorn; son and daughter of Poison Ivy. Next we have Alison AKA the Question and Alex AKA Flame. Alex is the adopted son of the Riddler and metahuman of fire. Kenny AKA Fear is the son of Scarecrow. Next are the adopted twins of Two-Face Lily and Joe AKA Terror Twins. Nathan AKA Hench is the adopted son Penguin. Next there is Logan AKA Logan Luthor and Mary AKA Anonymous, son and daughter of Lex and Mercy. Christopher AKA Death son of General Zod. Wendy, she has yet to find a nickname, but her 'friends' call her Goldie, daughter of Sinestro, Everly AKA Tricks, daughter of Trickster. Avery AKA Cold is the daughter of Captain Cold." I said as I looked around the room in return to the shocked and blank stares.

"Wait, I thought you said there was 17, but that was 16, who is the last one?" Green Lantern asked and I flinched thinking of the one I accidentally left out, purposely left out. Suddenly out of nowhere I feel 2 arms around me in a tight embrace.

"You don't have to tell them, if you don't want to." I look down to see my half 'sister' hugging me knowing full well, who I purposely left out. I shook my head, knowing I had to tell them. Letting go I stepped forward.

"Lastly, Ras Al Ghul, second son of Talia." I said as I ran off out into the cold night, with shocked stares watching me run like the coward I was.

"Dami, wait!" I heard someone yell behind me, but I kept running.

### Jokester's P.O.V

As the jet stopped mid air, in Gotham City, at home. Well home, but in a different time period.

"Now where do we start looking?" Goldie asked to no one in particular. I burst out laughing. "What is it?" I heard her growl, I only laughed more.

"You don't know the first thing about Gotham, well not during this time anyway." I said looking at my friends and brother from Gotham. "Where do the villains go to hang out?" I asked using my Joker smile.

"Arkham Asylum?" I heard Tricks laugh behind me.

"I mean after they break out of Arkham." I said rolling my eyes. A lot of shoulders go up with confused looks. "Kenny?" I looked at him.

"Well, there are a lot-" Kenny started.

"I mean of this time. Most hangouts aren't around yet."

"Oh please don't tell me it's _that_ bar..." Kenny said as my smile grew ear to ear.

"Yep, so ladies and gentlemen are you ready to have some fun? Everyone nodded except Kenny. "Good, lets get started."I jumped out of the open jet feeling the cold night breeze in my hair as I fell. I saw the rest of my friends, plus brother jump out as I neared the ground I took out a grenade, pulled the pin out with my teeth, and then threw it to the ground. As soon as it touched the ground, an air house started to blow up. As soon as I landed the rest followed suit, except for a few who were flying down, 'what a bunch of babies', I thought as I got out of the house.

"How did you know that was the right grenade?" Anonymous asked.

"I didn't, that defeats the fun out of it. Come on we have a lot of walking to do." I said once everyone was out of the air house.

"So, you are saying, that the grenade could have been Joker venom?" Rose Bud asked and I nodded as we made our way toward the ghetto area of Gotham. Soon after we made it to the docks or as some people say, 'Ghetto docks' because it is worse than Crime Ally. As we made our way to the bar, I knocked the door in a synchronized rhythm, soon after an eye latch opened.

"What's the password?" the man asked and in the bar you could hear some yelling, crashes of wood and glass, but above all, my favorite, laughter. I leaned in close.

"Death to the Batman." I said in a whispered tone. Then immediately the eye latch closed.

"Did you say the wrong password?" Tricks asked I shook my head no. Then the eye latch opened again.

"Because you runts are younger we have to ask a couple questions." the man said

"Shoot." I said making a hand gum shooting.

"If you runts are true 'super villains' tell me the number of the Joker in A.A., cell block number, cell number, and the names of his guards." the man said and I smiled, even my brother knew this and he was 9.

"That's easy. AA-10012, cell block number is HSL-5001, the cell number is HSL-5001-120, and the cell guard names, ranks, and numbers are, Captain Ryth- Officer AAHS-551155, and Captain Jek, Officer AAHS-11501." I finished, feeling my friends shocked faces on my back. I heard muttering behind the door and it opened to hear laughter. I walked through the door with my friends in tow. I headed toward the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"I need a few things. Strawberry smoothie with yogurt, chocolate syrup, cherry, nuts, and whipped cream, if any are missing you are a dead man. A cafe' mocha with vanilla and whipped cream. Do you want anything?" I asked my friends and they shake their heads 'no'.

"Chocolate milk please." I heard my brother ask the bartender. I turned back to him.

"One more thing, any information?" I asked.

"We don't sell anything you want." he said I took out one of the grenades from my belt. "What is in that?" he shook.

"I honestly don't know, but I can open it and we can find out. It could be gas, explosives, WHO KNOWS!" I laugh.

"Let me go get your drinks." he smiled and walked off.

"What is really in the grenade?" my brother asked.

"Confetti, that is the only one I know." I muttered to him and he smiled. As the bartender gave us our drinks he whispered.

"What kind of information?" he asked quietly.

"I want information on the Joker." I said loudly and all background noise went quite.

"Now you done it." Flame said and then you could hear the maniacal laugh that haunts you for years. I turn in my chair to look in the front of the room, a man in all orange, green hair, pure white body, and the unmistakable scar. I got off my seat and headed toward the front, everyone moved out of the way as I got to the recent escapee, the Joker, my dad. As I got more and more to the front I saw more of the heavy security villains at the same table, playing Cards Against Humanity, consisting of Penguin, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Riddler, and my dad.

"Joker." I nodded not wanting to call him 'dad' and make a scene.

"What do you want you runt?" my dad asked.

"Says the runt who is talking to me." I said with my improved Joker smile.

"So. You are the girl from the front door who knows a lot about my crime life?" he asked and I nodded. I handed him the cafe' mocha that I ordered.

"More or less." I said as the bartender stomped toward me.

"You need to pay for those drinks." he growled.

I stepped forward, "Your life is the pay if you don't get out of my sight in three... two..." he was gone at two.

"Nice style, kid." Joker said not talking about my clothes.

"I learned from the best." I beamed as he sat down at the table.

"Who are your friends?" he asked putting a card down, face down. I looked back at the team.

"Lets just say we have each others backs." I said as I realized what I had to do to earn his trust even more. "Lets play a game." he looked at me, one eyebrow raised like I was crazy not a good crazy like evil crazy, but not a bad either.

"What kind of game?" he asked picking up a deck of cards.

"Your choice." I said and the whole bar looked at me like I was beyond crazy to go against him.

"Are you sure kid? He is unreadable." Poison Ivy said

"What is the catch?" Joker asked shuffling the deck.

"No catch." I said confidently and he laughed low and deep.

"Fine, kid. My game, my rules. You win you and your friends can hang with us. You lose, who knows what I feel like doing. He put the deck face up and showed all the cards as quick as I saw it he put them back in a deck face down, picked one up and disappeared in thin air. "Which one was my card? You have three seconds to think about it. Three..."

"She is just a kid, Joker." Riddler said looking at me.

"Two..." Joker said ignoring Riddler.

"Kid, run, NOW!" Poison Ivy said getting out of her seat.

"One. What is your answer?" Joker asked smiling evilly.

###

A/N: It's late, not tired, going to work on Chapter 4. It is starting to get faster, and I have a lot planned for this book, and I am confident you will enjoy every word of it. Until next update!


	4. Recognition

Chapter 4

Recognition

### Jokester's P.O.V

I look up to his face smiling down at me and I smile back at him. Is this your card?" I asked pulling a card out of my pocket and showed him.

"Lets see if your luck just ran out." Joker said reaching in his sleeve and taking the same one placing it by mine on the table. How did you know that trick?" he whispered as the whole bar gasped.

### Flashback to Future (Still Jokerster's P.O.V)

When I was 7 I was talking to my dad when he asked.

"Do you want to know a trick? One that you will always win?" he asked I nodded and looked up at him. "Now watch closely." he said as he took out a deck of cards he showed me the faces of the deck, and then flipped the faces over, and put them in a pile,, shuffling it he stopped mobed one wrist and another card slipped into the deck one was bent one that wouldn't be noticed by first glance. He took the same card and it vanished in his coat. "Now, you ask the person which card you chose which is this." he pulled out the card again and showed me the face, it was the Joker card. He handed me the card, I tried to refuse. "Take it, and try it on a friend or two." He smiled . I nodded as I took the card and tried it on Logan and Kenny. Dad was right, no one suspected a thing, ever since I kept it in my pocket and never went anywhere without it.

### Present (Still Jokester's P.O.V)

"Learned from the best,: I said as the others connected the tables so everyone would fit. My team was sitting next to their parents as the older ones of the group joined in the game

"So, can you tell us your names, now that you are playing with us?" Two-Face asked

"My name is Jess." I said looking at my cards.

"I'm Andy." my brother said talking in his milk.

"These are my friends Elizabeth and Jackson." looking toward Poison Ivy, "Alison and Alex." I looked toward Riddler. "Mary and Logan." I looked toward the end of the table. "Chris." I looked for him and he was sitting next to Elizabeth. "Kenny." looking in the direction of Scarecrow. "Everly." sitting next to Kenny. "Avery." sitting next to Everly. "Lily and Joe." sitting next to Two-Face. "Nathan." sitting next to Penguin. "Wendy." sitting next to Nathan. I looked toward Ras and he spoke up for me.

"Chuck." he said, if I didn't know his real name I would've believed him.

"Well, everyone, lets begin." Riddler said before the door slammed open with a boy with dark sunglasses, black hoodie, and jeans, went to the bar and ordered his drink and sat at the table next to us.

"Everyone got the rules?" Two-Face asked and everyone nodded. Everyone put down a white card except Riddler because he was the Card Czar.

As hours went by I started to enjoy the game. They game never existed in our time called 'Cards Against Humanity'. As the bar started to close around 2 everyone had to leave. The mystery boy was there until closing which surprised me because he just sat there doing nothing for hours.

When we left the bar, Joker looked toward us.

"Where do you all live?" he asked

"We don't have a home." I said looking at the ground.

"None of you?"Two-Face asked and we shook our heads no.

"Well it is a cold night." Poison Ivy said looking toward the villains

"We could take some home with us?" Riddler asked

"No need." Joker said "I have a big enough warehouse for them to stay

"Isn't that too much kids to handle?" Scarecrow asked. "17 kids and only you and Harley?"

"We will be fine." Joker waved them off as they left for their homes. "Swing by anytime." he yelled to the others.

As we got to the warehouse Joker opened the door and let the kids in when Joker got in her yelled, "Sweetie I am home. We have guests, could you be a dear and get them pillows and blankets?"

"Sure, Mistah J!" Harley yelled back.

"I can help." I said as I ran to a closet and it was fulled with pillows and blankets

"How did you know where they were?" Joker asked as I brought them over

"Lucky guess?" I smiled.

"Yes, I guess it was." he narrowed his eyes. "Jess, come with me." he walked toward the exit, I followed him as he brought me to a separate building, as I started to notice it clearer, I began to pale.

When we walked in Joker turned the lights on. "You stay here, Jess." he said as he went upstairs he grabbed a remote and held it. "Now, I know it wasn't luck for you to win the card game and know _everything_ about me. So, I have one last test for you, sweetie." he pressed a red button on the controller. As two doors opened I heard a set of growls. As our pets came out they had their teeth showing at me, as they got closer I had no choice but to say the word.

"Heil!" I yelled at them narrowing my eyes at them. "Now, SIT!" as they obeyed, they started whining. I leaned forward as I gave them a hug and they started to wag their tails. I looked up at dad's shocked face and I smiled. AS he came down the stairs he walked toward me and knelled down to have eye contact as I was still hugging the hyenas.

"It can't be."dad muttered as he looked at me. "Are you...?" I nodded, "Are they... the others?"

"Not... all of them, but they are children of other villains. That's why I know so much about you." I smiled. He stood up and helped me up from the hyenas. As we made our way back to the house.

"So, that is why there is similarities." dad said.

"We actually fight against the 'heroes' kids as well."

"So, what is you villain name?" dad asked as we got to the door, I smiled.

"Jokester." I laughed when I saw my dad's face as I walked in the door.

###

A/N: 4 Chapters in one night, that is an accomplishment! Sadly I have not finished Chapter 5 yet, it is over half way done. Once it is fully finished I will post it right away. Until next update. :)


	5. Past to be Remembered

Chapter 5

Past To Be Remembered

### Damian's P.O.V

As I ran I couldn't help but think back all those years ago, before I met Father and the 'Bat Family'. I would always feel disgust looking back, but now I feel nothing. As I slowed once I got in town, I heard someone running up from behind me. I turn around in defensive mode before I identified the person. "Oh, it's you." I said as she smiled at me.

"I know how hard it must have been to tell them." Irey said as she stood next to me.

"What do you know?" I glared.

"I know enough, Damian." she said looking in my masked eyes.

"I have to go." I said

"Where to?"

"You know where." I said and she nodded, "I need a favor."

"Anything."

### Damian's P.O.V just a little time skip

As I walked up the long road to the old bar that should be 'condemned' but the low-life villains found a way to bring it back from the dead. As I put the sunglasses on, in my civvies, I walked up to the door.

"Password."

"Death to the Batman." I said in disgust. The door opened and I walked in, at the corner of my eye I saw them, there was no doubt in my mind. To make myself less suspicious I went to the bar and ordered a drink. I paid and went toward the group and sat at a nearby table. Listening in on their conversation. Hours passed but nothing too special as the bar began to close I has to rendezvous with Irey to go back to the cave. It pained me to see him, luckily he didn't recognize me. Or did he, but he didn't want to make a scene?' As I got to the north side of Gotham, Irey was there to pick me up.

### Jokester's P.O.V

As I walked back to the group looked at me to see if I was okay and I nodded. When I sat down they started to ask what happened. "Lets just say, he knows our secret, which was bound to happen." I said as others agreed.

"Harley, would you be a dear and come down?" my dad asked and smiled when mom came down.

"Where did you find these cute children?" mom smiled

"Actually, I didn't. They found me." dad said as he looked at me. "They are from the future, our next generation."

"Really?" mom asked she asked smile widening.

"So, kiddos, what are your villain names?" Joker asked

"Well, I am Jokester, this is Jester." I pointed to my brother Andy. "Elizabeth is Rose Bud, Jackson us Thorn, Alison is the Question, Alex is Flame, Mary is Anonymous, Logan is himself, Chris is Death, Everly is Tricks, Avery is Cold, Lily and Joe are the Terror Twins, Chuck is actually Ras Al Ghul, Nathan is Hench and Wendy we call her Goldie." I said as Wendy rolled her eyes at the nickname.

As mom and dad said their goodnight while everyone fell asleep, because tomorrow we have a lot to do.

### Damian's P.O.V

As we got back to Mount Justice everyone was relieved that I was back safe. Catgirl came up to me and slapped my face and then hugged me. "Don't ever do that again." she said in my shoulder.

"Anyway, I found where our friends went." I said looking over the crowd. "They are currently in Gotham."

### Jokester's P.O.V

"So, let me get this straight... you are from the future?" my mom asked looking at me and my brother, we all nodded. "You all are the next generation of villains?" we nodded again. "All villains from Gotham?"

"No, Mary, Logan, Chris, Everly, Avery, and Wendy aren't." I said.

"Then that begs the question, who are your parents?" my mom asked

"We met most of them yesterday, but Mary and Logan are Lex and Mercy's, Chris is Zod's, Everly is Trickster's, Avery's is Captain Cold's, Ras is Talia's, and Wendy is Sinestro's. There once was one more of us, but he is on the other side now, with the bat brats." I said with distaste.

"Don't talk about that traitor." Ras said in the corner cleaning his sword, "Dishonors the the name Al Ghul." he glared looking at me.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, he is your brother." I said glaring back at Ras.

" _He_ is NOT my brother." he said distastefully.

"By blood you are." I said dodging the thrown sword getting stuck in the wall behind me. "Oh, so that's how we got the hole. Who knew? Well except for Mom and Dad."

"Anyway, we had a follower for a little bit yesterday." Ras said

"I noticed too, didn't think anything of it." I said shrugging

"I know who it was." Ras said taking the sword out of the wall.

"Really, who?" I asked smiling and Ras rolled his eyes.

"Robin." he glared further, my eyes widening.

"Didn't think he would show his face, sunglasses or not, especially if you are around."

"Guess not anymore." Ras said "He also put a tracker on the jet." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he has to ruin the fun." I mumbled.

"Anyway, we need to get to Central City to pick a couple things up." Ras said

"How do you expect to get there?" Dad asked walking in.

"We stole a jet, but it won't fit everyone." I said looking around with some of my team talking to their parents.

"Won't be a problem, I have one we could use." Penguin said limping over.

"Excellent." I said "Then lets go."

### Damian's P.O.V

"What did you learn?" Catgirl asked walking over.

"Nothing." I growled.

"You do know who we can get." she exclaimed.

"No. If we haven't altered the future now, we definitely will if we do." I growled looking away from my wrist computer.

"Well, I am going with or without you." she scoffed.

"Fine." I growled. "How do you plan on getting there?" she smirked

### Catgirl's P.O.V

As Dami and I walked toward the zeta tubes Daniel decided to come out of no where. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"We will be back, just need to do a couple of things." I said as I typed a couple things in the console.

"Can I go with you?" he asked looking up at Dami and me.

"It's too dangerous, Dani, and you know the rules." I said looking at his mask less face. His eyes going wide, tear-filled, and his bottom lip popping out.

"Please?" he asked

"Fine, but you stay by us, there isn't anyone else from patrol here. Good thing too." I muttered the last part getting on one knee putting a mask on his eyes. "Lets go." I nodded to Damian as he walked through the bright beams. "Ready?" Dani nodded excitedly as he ran through the beams. I sighed, 'Hope it doesn't end badly.' I thought as I walked through the zeta beams into the cold dark night.

### Batman's P.O.V

"Recognized, Robin B-09, Black Bat B-11, Catgirl B-10." the computer announced as I walked toward the zeta beams I glared as the last of the light vanished. Walking up to the console, I looked at the last location put in.

"Robin, stay here, I will be back same with the rest of you." I glared at the group in front of me as I walked through the zeta beams knowing full well where they are going.

### Catgirl's P.O.V

As we jumped from rooftop as the cold breeze rushed through my hair.

"How long until he catches up with us?" I asked Damian.

"Not long." Damian said "He's probably on his way now." As we landed on the last rooftop we could tell something was wrong. As we crashed through the window into the apartment we saw two familiar but unwelcome faces.

"Robin, Catgirl, both traitors, how have you been?" Jokester asked.

"What do you want?" Robin growled as we both glared at them.

"Well hello to you too, oh and by the way, it was rude to stop by but not say hello, brother." Ras said as Robin glared further.

"You know full well we are _not_ brothers." Damian said

"Why do you keep denying it? You know it is true." Ras said stepping forward taking out his sword.

"Maybe that's true but you know what I have that you don't?" Damian asked

"What is that?" Ras asked.

"A heart." he said and Ras growled throwing both of them out the window. I looked back at them but pulled away at maniacal laughter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little bat kitties." Jokester laughed.

"Black Bat, _run."_ I yelled as he jumped out the window.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"She wasn't even here when we got here." she gestured to the empty apartment.

### Black Bat's P.O.V

"Black Bat, _run."_ I heard my sister yell, I nod as I jumped out of the window grappling to a nearby rooftop, running. "I need to find help." I said as I jumped onto another rooftop. Suddenly I was picked up, looking up to see a frightening face. 'I broke too many rule today.'

"Well, who do we have here?" Joker asked laughing.

"That would be Black Bat." Fear said and I glared at all of the Gotham and a couple Central City villains.

"What do you want?" I squirmed trying with no luck to get free of the grip.

"You." Joker said smiling evilly.

"Not going to happen." I heard a familiar voice growl. Then I reached in my belt, grabbing a pellet.

"Don't let him-" I heard Fear yell out before I slammed it to the ground. Few seconds later I feel myself fall waiting to feel contact to the ground but never came, instead felt a strong pair of hands holding me. I look up to see a very welcoming face.

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I hugged him once the smoke cleared all the villains that were conscious before was on the ground unconscious. "Catgirl, Robin, trouble now!" I said pulling back looking at my dad's cowled face.

Then we were off. 'Don't worry, we are on our way.'

### Damian's P.O.V

As I got off the ground pulling out my sword.

"You say we aren't brothers, but you keep the sword?"

"How else am I supposed to fight you. Can't use fists for a sword fight." I said as he lunged at me.

###

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been sick for the past 5 days and it has not been fun. For those waiting on 'Who is He?' I will update sometime this week, I have not yet started on the draft. If the grammar for this chapter is bad, I am sorry, I didn't go to school today and my reader for my chapters couldn't read it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and until next update.


End file.
